tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Take Me As You Are
When Anna gets sick of her friends, she tries to fit in with other social groups. Episode Summary Kaitlin and all of her friends are at a party. Everyone is having a great time. Anna then has to use the bathroom. Once she's gone, everyone starts gossiping about her. Most of the things are negative. Katie comments about how she's been useless in all their adventures. The egg hunt she did nothing, defeating the Fateful Five she was useless, and she just stood there when the world almost ended. Everything murmurs in agreement. Anna overhears this. Anna is furious with everyone and she says she may as well find some new friends because all of them hate her. Kaitlin thinks that was uncalled for. The party then resumes. Anna storms out of Olivia's house and says she's going to try and find a new friend group. Her first resort is Hailey's friends group. Carie isn't entirely sure why Anna is hanging out with them. Torie isn't either. Hailey thinks they should give Anna a chance. While the girls play Wii Sports Resort, Anna accidentally whacks Meghan in the face with a Wii remote. Meghan is mad because now she has a bloody nose and she also thinks it's broken. Emily tells Anna to leave. Anna tries Sam's friend group next. Currently, the girls are all trying to FaceTime a kid named Collin. Anna knows this Collin kid. Hayleigh is slightly surprised to hear this. Anna wonders why. Hayleigh shrugs as the girls FaceTime Collin without Anna. Anna thinks this is boring and just leaves. Anna then tries an unusual friend group... Hosley's. Mark wonders if Anna knows how to play any instruments. Anna picks up some castanets Hosley gets on the drum set, Mark and Alex grab guitars. They begin playing a joyous medley. Anna enjoys this, but at one point she messes up and Hosley yells at her. Anna just leaves. The party at Olivia's is still going on when Anna arrives back. Kaitlin wonders where she's been. Anna then begins apologizing for leaving their friend group and she realizes she has her flaws and she hopes they will accept her back into the friend group. Shannon is confused. Casha says she was never not friends with them. Maddie wonders what Anna is talking about. Anna feels dumb. Production Information * There is no CGI used in this episode * Of course, props and makeup are used for Meghan's nose injury Trivia * An instrumental of "Take On Me" by a-Ha is heard in the title sequence of the episode * Katie mentions the events of "The Greatest Easter Egg Hunt Ever!", "Straight Outta School", "The End Is Near, Part 1", and "The End Is Near, Part 2" * Hailey's friends are seen playing Wii Sports Resort, specifically the fencing minigame * Hosley's friends are heard playing "The Legend of Zelda Medley" from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles